Fais de ton mieux
by Atlante41
Summary: Petite discussion entre Ziva et Gibbs quelques temps après que Ziva est devenue agent du NCIS. Traduction d'une fic de M E Wofford avec son autorisation.


**Fais de ton mieux**

* * *

Traduction d'une fic de M E Wofford avec son autorisation (titre original : _Doing Your Best_)

Je recommande d'ailleurs cet auteur aux anglicistes ainsi que nombre de ses histoires et auteurs favoris.

Rien de cet univers ou de ses personnages ne m'appartient.

Spoiler : après _Code of Conduct_, saison 7.

Merci à mes deux bêtas habituels, Alinore et Nicolas.

* * *

Gibbs avait besoin d'un café. Il regarda avec impatience les portes de métal se refermer. Quand, à la dernière seconde, des doigts fins se glissèrent entre les battants et les forcèrent à se rouvrir, il fronça les sourcils. Ziva. Elle entra sans le regarder, laissant les portes se fermer. Alors que l'ascenseur commençait à bouger, elle passa devant lui et actionna le bouton d'urgence. Il attendit, mais elle ne dit rien, évitant toujours son regard.

-Besoin de quelque chose, Ziva ?

Elle prit une grande aspiration et lui fit face.

-Oui, Gibbs. Je ne pense pas que je peux faire ce boulot de débutant.

Il cligna des yeux. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne mince et deux rides soucieuses étaient apparues entre ses yeux, signe qu'elle était mortellement sérieuse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, dit-il.

Elle était devenue agent depuis maintenant presque un mois, une débutante depuis un mois. Bien sûr, il savait que ses coéquipiers la taquinaient à ce propos. DiNozzo, en pleine gloire, la traitait de haut. Mais tout cela ne semblait pas excessivement cruel ou déviant, surtout en comparaison de la façon dont Tim avait été traité quand il avait rejoint l'équipe.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Gibbs, dit-elle, en repoussant ses longs cheveux bruns de son visage.

Elle les portait plus souvent détachés depuis qu'elle était revenue.

-Je peux supporter les plaisanteries et le surcroît de travail quand je fais leurs tâches et les miennes. Et je peux supporter que tous les deux, ils se moquent de moi. Après tout, j'ai déjà survécu à ça quand je suis entrée au NCIS il y a des années.

Il se souvint de son arrivée au travail, le second jour, couverte de saleté. DiNozzo lui avait fait fouiller une benne à ordures. Et lui-même ne l'avait pas autorisée à aller prendre une douche. Oui, elle avait déjà subi un genre de bizutage auparavant. Mais à présent, elle était vraiment une débutante, l'une d'entre eux. Cette période lui était nécessaire.

-Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir...

Elle tendit ses épaules et redressa la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas donner le meilleur de moi-même sur aucune affaire, Gibbs, juste parce que je suis la débutante. Je ne peux pas utiliser mes compétences, mon intelligence et mon expérience, juste parce que je suis la débutante.

A présent, elle craquait un peu et respirait moins régulièrement.

-J'ai essayé. Vraiment essayé, Gibbs.

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

-Mais je ne peux pas.

Elle se détourna, passa devant la porte et remit l'ascenseur en marche.

-Je le voulais plus que n'importe quoi d'autre et j'ai échoué.

Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La boîte en métal produisit un horrible grincement. Un de ces jours, cette maudite chose allait tomber avec lui à l'intérieur. Il tendit la main, toucha son épaule et la poussa gentiment, la forçant à se retourner. Elle refusa de croiser son regard. Juste une autre facette de la nouvelle Ziva. La Ziva d'avant la Somalie, d'avant Rivkin, d'avant les dissensions avec Tony lui aurait, sans hésitation, lancé un coup d'oeil furieux. A présent, elle tentait rarement de fixer qui que ce soit. Il soupira.

-Ziva, je ne pense pas que ça va durer bien longtemps. Tony va se fatiguer. C'est déjà le cas de Tim.

-Mac Gee est ici depuis plus de six ans, Gibbs. Tony ne s'est jamais lassé de le rabaisser et lui montre rarement le moindre respect.

Il sourit.

-Tu en es sûre, Ziva ? Les choses ont un peu changé entre eux pendant que tu n'étais pas là.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Maintenant, Tony tient parfois compte de l'opinion de Tim et le laisse s'occuper de certains aspects des enquêtes. Mais Gibbs, je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre six ans. J'ai... J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. J'ai besoin de sentir que je fais mon travail. Ne pas être autorisée à parler durant les entretiens ou les interrogatoires, ne pas être autorisée à présenter mes conclusions quand nous examinons ensemble des indices sur une affaire... Je ne peux pas supporter ça.

Elle hocha la tête et détourna à nouveau le regard.

-Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Ça détruit la partie de moi qui a survécu.

A présent, il comprenait. Il remit l'ascenseur en marche et, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il pointa le doigt dans sa direction. Elle le suivit sans hésitation.

Il la conduisit en silence vers l'espace boisé à l'extérieur du bâtiment où il y avait quelques bancs et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il savait qu'elle passait plus de temps dehors et supposait que c'était en relation directe avec sa captivité. Il espéra que, dans cet environnement, elle écouterait et comprendrait plus facilement ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il prit place à ses côtés, posant le bras sur le dossier du banc, et se pencha vers elle.

-Personne ne nie tes compétences, Ziva. Et même, Tony et Tim les envient. Ton intelligence n'est pas remise en question. Et personne ne sous-estime ton expérience en tant qu'officier du Mossad ou tes qualifications pour être agent du NCIS.

Elle leva les yeux.

-J'attends le "mais", dit-elle.

Il se mit à rire.

-Le côté grande gueule de DiNozzo commence à déteindre sur toi.

Cela ne fit pas rire Ziva. Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as appartenu au Mossad pendant longtemps. Il est temps à présent que tu apprennes à être un agent du NCIS. Je sais que tu crois déjà connaître le boulot, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu dois apprendre à penser et à fonctionner comme un agent. Ne plus tirer d'abord et parler ensuite. Il est temps d'apprendre une manière différente de faire les choses.

Il l'avait perdue, il le savait. Il ne restait à Ziva que très peu de choses de son ancienne vie. Et voilà qu'il lui disait qu'elle n'utiliserait plus ce qu'elle avait gardé. Difficile à entendre pour une jeune femme comme elle.

Il s'approcha encore et écarta ses cheveux de son visage pour voir son profil.

-Autre chose. Il faut que tu nous laisses porter le fardeau, à présent. Moi. Tony. Tim... et même Abby et Ducky. Laisse-nous faire ça. Tu deviens étudiante pour un moment, la débutante. Ne fais pas de choix difficiles. Donne-toi une chance de récupérer pleinement.

Elle se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde.

-Vance dit que je suis démolie. Je vois que tu le crois aussi.

Il ne voulait pas en convenir mais devait se montrer honnête avec elle.

-Ouais, tu es démolie. Et la dure vérité est qu'une partie des dégâts est irréparable.

Il se baissa et prit sa main dans la sienne, emprisonnant ses doigts glacés. Elle resta tendue et indifférente.

-Tu es une personne différente, maintenant, Ziva. Tu as une chance que peu de gens ont, la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. Tu peux choisir à présent qui tu seras, ce que tu feras. Qui tu aimeras. Prends ça comme une nouvelle naissance pour Ziva David, agent du NCIS et, à l'heure actuelle, débutante.

Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable lorsqu'il était devenu un agent du NIS après Kelly et... Il crut avoir trouvé comment l'atteindre, mais ça allait faire mal.

-Franks m'appelle toujours "Probie", tu sais ? J'étais démoli moi aussi quand je l'ai rencontré, comme toi. Brisé. Plus que prêt à mourir si j'en avais l'opportunité. Mais Franks m'a pris en main, martelé, façonné, pour me transformer en agent. A côté de lui, DiNozzo passe pour une écolière en matière de bizutage ! Il m'a formé. J'ai appris. J'ai survécu. Maintenant, c'est moi qui forme.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui forme. Et toi, tu apprends.

Il étala ses doigts tellement plus petits sur la paume de l'une de ses mains. Sa voix se fit plus douce.

-Tu sais déjà comment survivre, Ziva. Tu l'as prouvé.

La femme assise à côté de lui resta silencieuse. Il essaya alors une tactique différente. Il esquissa un sourire qu'il laissa percer dans sa voix.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as survécu à tous ces mois dans le désert seulement pour venir ici et te laisser descendre par deux abrutis comme DiNozzo et Mac Gee ?

Elle sursauta, puis se dégagea lentement. Se levant, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Non, dit-elle. Non, ils n'y arriveront pas.

Il se releva aussi.

-Bien.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, entrèrent à nouveau dans le bâtiment et retournèrent dans l'open-space. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, DiNozzo regarda dans leur direction.

-Hé, Probie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rapporté une tasse de café alors que tu étais dehors ? Fais demi-tour et va m'en chercher une !

Ziva jeta un coup d'oeil à Gibbs et chuchota :

-Je déteste toujours être une débutante.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs sourit.

-Moi aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de DiNozzo. Se penchant par-dessus, il déclara à voix basse à son agent de terrain le plus expérimenté :

-Attention, Tony, ne la pousse pas trop fort. Elle pourrait bien te rompre... le cou.

Deux yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui, écarquillés de stupeur. Le sourire disparut.

-Patron... ?

Gibbs hocha la tête et quitta à nouveau la pièce. Il avait toujours besoin de son café.

FIN


End file.
